Meeting of the Other kind
by KuteKati1989
Summary: Pure Smut, oh Well


Pure smut. Oh Well.

_**I love Rhys, I do, but not the same way I love you, I feel alive, wanted, needed when I'm with you, Rhys loves for who I am, his Gwen, good little Gwen with a big heart and a nice arse. You love me for WHAT I am, Gwen, kicks alien arse, a woman through and through, with desires and needs, and it's not just my arse, its all of me, my curves, my eyes, my hair, my lips... I can't get enough, it's not like Owen, oh so different, Owen was all out for himself, but then so was I, and you're always pushing to see how high I can get until you try to catch up, and that is why I love you, because you've always done that, with everything, pushing to get the best outcome.**_

_**What has she done to me? I have always loved Gwen Cooper, but now I think I may be IN love with her, she's so brilliant, always knows the right answer, in ANY situation, but stays compassionate, she remembers it's people we protect; she gets involved and helps to heal as well as help, and that's how it starts, you toy with the idea, and then she found someone other than me aka Owen, and I become insane with jealousy, then she got married, god she was beautiful, I wanted her to myself, minus alien baby. The day I got her alone, god it was perfect, but now I know it had a vital flaw, I fell in love with her.**_

Gwen was at her station going over some weird alien language that was going to take days to translate, when Jack knocked on the meeting room window, she looked up and he beckoned her to come up, she nodded and logged off, this latest of lectures could last ages.

When she arrived she took him in, all of him, his messy brown hair, the big blue, kind eyes; the muscular frame, his firm arse and long legs, he stood there all American and gorgeous, when she came to she realised he seemed to be doing the same thing. _As she walked in he could see her reflection in the screen, her long black hair shaped her face perfectly, the big eyes staring at his ass, he turns to take in her slender hips, pert boobs and slender legs, she was so hot and that idiot Rhys wasn't man enough to make her feel it._

"You called?"

He didn't say a word, he just walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms, she didn't even flinch.

He bent down and kissed her, she'd never felt anything like it, he was slow and gentle as soon as her lips parted his tongue was in, caressing and exploring her mouth with a sense of urgency, she let out a small moan and that was it, he picked her up and sat her on the desk and ripped her sweater off, exposing her pale breasts in a black lacy bra, Jack took in that sight and simply said "beautiful" before resuming his fierce kissing, she took down his suspenders and undid his shirt and flies, he kicked off his shoes, and his trousers fell to the floor, fully exposing his throbbing cock, Gwen took it her hands and massaged gently as he undid her jeans, she flicked off her shoes and he pushed her flat to the table as he eased her jeans off he was careful to leave her panties on, he climbed on top her and started to kiss her everywhere, he undid her bra; as soon as it was his mouth was all over 

her chest as were his hands, moving with gentle circular motions that has her moaning for him not to stop, he obliged but dropped one hand to her panties and started to play with her clit, she lengthened her legs and eased him closer to her, she wanted him to fuck her, hard and for ages, he grasped his cock and teased her opening which was already wet and waiting for him, he kissed her and as soon as they broke apart he rammed himself into her, making her gasp out and tighten herself around him "Fuck me hard and fast and don't stop" Jack grinned and rammed in again, then he wrapped his hands around her hips and drove himself into her, getting harder and faster with every thrust he could feel her around him contracting with every thrust, he paused, and she looked up at him, half way there, and now she was losing it, he kissed her hard and deep, she couldn't breathe but she trusted him not to hurt her, he broke the kiss but only for a second as he drove himself into her, even harder this time, and getting quicker and quicker, he never broke the kiss so she could never draw a full breath, it was amazing all he could hear was muffled cried and gasps for breath, he was going to keep this rough, he was enjoying it, he knew Gwen could take it, by now she was really getting loud, he pushed himself down on to get and used his whole body to thrust flattening her into the desk all she could do was whimper her pleasure into his kisses, she could her back was burning from friction from the desk, but she didn't care all she cared about was the man on top of her, and what he was doing between her legs, as she started to come, he lifted up her hips and thrust deeper and she screamed out over and over with her thrust and she shuddered around him, and as he started to come she sat on him and started to ride him, unforgiving and fast she was going to make this quick and painful he was kneeling and as she bounced his knees drove into the desk, but she was fucking him too good to care he sucked her nipples as she fucked him hard he wanted to hold it in but couldn't as he shuddered to a climax she squeezed herself around him and whispered in his ear "I want your come inside me, I want it all over me" that did it he came hard and as he did she sat up and put her mouth around his cock, tasting them both, he lifted her head and kissed her hard, then he picked her up and carried her to his room, where they collapsed in to kisses and laughter.

"Jack"

"Yes beautiful?"

"What was that?"

"Uh a damn good fuck in my opinion"

"Yeah but why? I really wanted to but what about you?"

"Because Gwen, your sexy and everything you do and say makes me want to do what we just did, and you always will make me feel like that"

That was the end of that conversation, Gwen was honestly a lot happier than she had been in a long time, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
